Manfredi and Johnson
by IhugNico
Summary: The rookery just found out Manfredi and Johnson are alive! But then Blowhole shows up, claiming he has a new weapon... Better than sounds! I'm horrible at summaries. DISCONTINUED


Skipper paced the ground. Thinking. Private looked up at him, "What if we laced the place with bombs?"

"BOOM!" Rico shouted excitedly, spitting out a stick of dynamite and lighting it.

Skipper put his flipper over the fuse to extinguish it. "No. Manfredi and Johnson tried that once. They didn't get out quick enough. All that was left of them was-"

He was cut off by the sound of the hatch opening and two plops.

Skipper spun around and before he could attack, a heavily German-accented voice spoke, "Skipper! Long time no zee, my friend!"

Skipper froze in his tracks, his eyes wide, "Holy…"

Standing there was two penguins.

The taller one (the owner of the German voice) had a pencil mustache on the end of his beak (which not even Kowalski could explain.) His feathers were parted neatly on the top of his head. He wore a red bowtie. He was a bit taller and thinner than Kowalski.

The shorter one had a flat head, a broad chest, and was covered head-to-toe in scars. One ran over his right eye. One was draped over the top of his beak, looking like out of control lightning bolts. He was missing the right-most toe on his left foot and the tip of his tail was crudely ripped off, leaving a jagged edge.

The shorter one folded his flippers behind his back and smiled, "What's the matter, Skipper? Shocked?" He spoke with a gruff gravelly voice.

Finally, Kowalski spoke. "Manfredi and Johnson…" He said, stunned.

"Zhe one and only!" Johnson, the German penguin, said. Then he put a flipper on his chin in thought. "Or vould it be zhe two and only?"

Manfredi chuckled.

Manfredi and Johnson were probably the oddest pair in the world.

Johnson had been a transfer from a zoo in Germany. Manfredi had been born in Antarctica and had had quite a few run-ins with leopard seals, which is where he got the majority of his scars. He was caught and sent to the same zoo as Johnson. They had been as close as brothers ever since.

Rico stared at them, first looking at Johnson, then Manfredi, then Johnson again. "Not…dead?"

Johnson smiled, "Do ve look dead?"

Rico blinked and shook his head.

Johnson nodded, "Thought not."

Skipper, finally regaining his voice, cleared his throat, "I thought you got blown up. All we found of you was-"

"A battered red bowtie and a toe." Manfredi interrupted, showing off his missing toe. "We escaped, Johnson got a new bowtie. But my toe couldn't be replaced."

Johnson put the tips of his flippers together and nodded solemnly. "Ve vere on an island for a couple ov months. Zhen ve decided to come looking for you. Ve vent back to zhe base ve had before the incident and found zilch. So ve've spent the last couple ov years searching for you."

Private giggled quietly at his accent.

Skipper went over and slapped him upside the head, "Aren't you one to laugh." He scolded, referring to Private's own accent.

Private pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

"And ve finally found you!" Johnson finished with his flippers outstretched.

Skipper smiled and shook both of their flippers. "Good to have you back."

"So, what now?" Kowalski asked.

As if on cue, the TV turned on to show an eye with a background of dark grey.

"Is it on?" A voice asked.

"Yes, boss, it's on." Another voice, this one deeper, responded.

"Oh, okay, good." The first voice said.

The eye zoomed out and there was a blur.

When it finally cleared, there was the face of…a dolphin…with a robotic eye.

"Blowhole! What do you want!" Skipper snapped.

Dr. Blowhole smiled. "Hello, Skipper. I told you I would get my revenge. And this time. I believe I've stolen something of more value to you then your lemur friend."

Skipper frowned, _Whaaaat? _ He thought.

"An old partner of mine." Blowhole continued.

Skipper scowled, "I couldn't possibly care about a partner of yours."

Dr. Blowhole grinned. "Oh?" He moved out of the way to reveal a penguin, suspended in the air by chains. It was apparently female, because it had a ponytail and a necklace that was red lace with a fishbone charm. There was a heart-shaped mark on her flank.

"Victoria!" Kowalski screamed desperately at the love of his life.

Dr. Blowhole cackled.

Victoria was a penguin the group had found about a year ago after she had been attacked by a falcon. After Kowalski fixed her up Victoria gave them a full back story.

She had been kicked out of her flock for reasons unknown. All she would say is the leader of the rookery was unfair and cruel. After she left she built up an army of rebels to take down the leader she called Adolf (seriously, that was his name.) The two were in constant war. In about the tenth battle, her deputy was killed. With his last words he said it wasn't worth it. That Adolf was reaching the end of his days anyways.

After she buried him, she swam out to sea, hoping to escape. She passed out from exhaustion after a week. When she had woken up, she found herself in Dr. Blowhole's lair.

He told her that he recognized her talents. That she should join him. Victoria agreed, and was lieutenant of his army.

One day, she accidently attacked and fatally wounded one of his generals. Thinking he was an enemy, thinking that it was Antarctica rebellion all over again, she left and was a loner.

Kowalski fell in love with her, but Victoria said she couldn't stay and left. She was never heard from again.

Kowalski had been devastated for months.

Skipper turned to glare at Dr. Blowhole, "What are you planning?"

Blowhole grinned, "Let's just say, reptiles have more power than you think."

"BLOWHOLE!" A female voice screeched.

Blowhole froze, his eye wide.

A bright green snake eye pressed up against the screen. It seemed to examine them. Then there was a silver blur and it turned to static.

Johnson blinked. "Vat vas vith zhat last part?"

Skipper paced the ground, "Kowalski, analysis."

Kowalski scribbled something down. "I have come up with two theories."

Skipper folded his flippers behind his back.

"Either he has enlisted the help of Savio the snake." Kowalski said.

Private frowned, "But the voice was female. And Salvio doesn't have green eyes."

Skipper pointed at Kowalski, "Cancel that out, what's the other?"

Kowalski looked down, "He has built a giant mutant reptile."

Skipper tapped his jaw, "Seems believable. Let's go with that one."

* * *

><p><em><strong>I'm not quite sure why Johnson is German, I just wanted to have a penguin with a mmustache. Also, what do you think Blowhole means by reptiles? (Twilight Zone music)<strong>_

_**Reveiw!**_


End file.
